Rainboom Mutant Apocalypse
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: After the Mutagen Bomb, the world was wiped out, leaving the turtles and the Rainbooms separated from each other. Now they must fight to survive in the apocalyptic wasteland from the threat of warring mutant gangs all while trying to find the only place left in the world that has any life to it.
1. Deserted World

**(Here's a fic for all my Equestria Ninja supporters. It takes the Rainbooms into a desolate future where the whole world was turned into a wasteland thanks to a Mutagen Bomb which cut them off from their ninja friends.)**

Somewhere far in the world was a desert littered with bones of deceased animals, and the only birds alive were buzzards. A older male voice began narrating, _"The world has changed. It's a never-ending wasteland now. Not a single human is left only mutants. At least I haven't seen a human in years. No one has."_ driving across the wasteland was a giant armored truck. The interior design of the truck was like a less than advanced version of the former vehicle the shellraiser. The hood ornament hanging from above was a familiar tessen that appeared to be broken. Driving the vehicle was a big, old, and withered looking Raphael with a beard.

 _"Something happened to my memory a few years back when the Mutagen Explosion went off. All I know is only me and Donnie made it out alive,"_ Raph spoke into a T-Phone, "We need fuel, Don. Down to two barrels. Never gonna make it to Merchant Town on two barrels."

Donnie's voice came back, "Scanning now. Sorry, Raph, there's nothing for at least a hundred miles. Looks like we'll just have to..."

"Make do. Like always, make do." Raph interrupted having heard that a million times.

"Now entering the Savage Deserts," Donnie began backseat driving, "Keep one hand on the wheel and the other on your blaster."

"Every second, Don, every second." Raph replied.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by what looked like a mutant honey badger with mechanical modifications, "Well, well, what do we have here? Time to do a little fishing, my Ravagers. We got a big one to catch!" he spoke to multiple honey badger mutants wearing body armor. The group cheered, before revving up their tricked out motorcycles and took off. They, however, were unaware of someone watching them. The figure was wearing a cloak with its hood up, before hopping on their own tricked out bike and took off after them.

* * *

Later as nighttime fell, Raph had pulled up to make camp and to reserve fuel. He was currently roasting roaches over a campfire on his sai. Donnie spoke through the T-Phone to him, "Desert roaches, Raphael?" he asked, "And to think you used to be afraid of bugs."

"I was? I don't remember." Raph answered, as he ate.

"Well, out here, bugs are one of the few sources of the nine essential proteins your body needs to survive. Those little critters, they contain histidine, isoleucine..."

Raph interrupted him, "I do remember you used to annoy me with all the science talk."

"Don't worry, Raph. One day you'll get those memories back, but my cyber cortex needs to go into rest mode. Powering down. Goodnight." the T-Phone shut off.

"Goodnight, brother." Raph gazed up at the sky seeing the partially destroyed moon and many shooting stars. Suddenly he heard something and quickly put out the campfire. He armed himself with a blaster and searched the area for any intruders. When he saw no one, he lowered his weapon and sighed thinking he was losing it. He was suddenly jumped by the Honey badger mutants who started tying him up with chains. He grabbed his sai and stabbed one of them in the foot while trying to escape only to get pounded in the head by the leader.

When Raph looked up he saw the lead Honey Badger mutant, "Nice to meetcha. You can call me Verminator Rex. Maybe you can help us. We're looking for a girl and a map."

"Oh here. Let me show you a map to my fist!" Raph slugged Rex in the face. The other Honey Badger mutants dog piled on Raph whacking him with blunt weapons.

Rex spoke up, "Everything you have belongs to Honey Badger Ravages now, you old terrapin, including your shell."

Raph reached for his T-Phone and clicked it, "Donnie!" Suddenly the truck hatch opened up and flipping out of it was something metal all curled up.

It uncurled to reveal to be a robot turtle like Metalhead with a purple visor. It drew two electrical bo-staffs and started fighting the ravagers while Raph himself was holding his own against Rex and a few more. Rex's mechanical arm became a chainsaw and went to attack the robot turtle. Before Rex could slice him, Raph knocked the mutant unconscious.

Suddenly the robot turtle spoke with Donnie's voice, "Oh, yeah! Robo high three!" he raised a hand.

"No time! Move!" Raph ran back to the truck.

"Oh, desert wasteland apples." Donnie groaned.

Raph tried to start the truck, but it wasn't working and the Ravagers were starting up their rides. Raph finally fixed the problem and sped off. The ravagers were in hot pursuit while blasting the truck with their own blasters.

Donnie mounted a cannon atop the truck, "Time to kick some badger butt!" he opened fire on a few of the bikes taking them out, before noticing one riding up with a rocket launcher, "Yikes! Really big rocket launcher." the badger launched it, but Donnie shot at it before it could hit. Raph struggled to keep the truck on course.

"For once we could really use some help." Raph groaned, until he saw another biker riding by in a cloak giving him a signal to speed up. Raph taking a chance put the pedal to the metal, as the stranger pulled out some kind of grenade and threw it releasing an explosion of smoke blinding the Ravagers and making them crash. Rex evaded it and continued to pursue the heroes.

He rode up along side the stranger and looked closely before seeing the person's left arm was robotic. He gasped in shock, "You again?! I will finish you this time!" he tried to ram the stranger, but kept missing, until the stranger grabbed a kunai dagger and threw it at the bike's tire jamming it, "No!" Rex abandoned his bike which exploded. He watched as the stranger rode after Raph and Donnie, and screamed in frustration.

* * *

Raph pulled over, as did the stranger. He and Donnie got out of the truck, as Donnie spoke to the stranger, "Hey, thanks for that." he nudged Raph.

"Yeah, thanks I guess. But why'd you help us?"

"Does a person need a reason to help her old friends?" the stranger asked with a woman's voice.

"Old friends?" Raph asked in confusion.

"Wait a mintue," Donnie began, "That voice. I know it."

The stranger removed their hood to reveal a woman dressed in savage clothing with a familiar shade of red and blonde hair in a bob cut. The two brothers recognized a red necklace around her neck, "Raph. Donnie. It's been a long time." she greeted.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Donnie gasped.

"Sunset?" Raph asked, before bits of memories came back to him about the girl and six others, "Sunset!" he gasped.

The woman embraced the two, "It's so good to see you!" Donnie cheered.

"It's great to see you too, Donnie. Despite your robot body." She noted.

"Yeah, and I see you got some kind of upgrade too." he noticed her robotic left arm.

"How's this possible?" Raph asked, "I thought the mutagen bomb wiped out all the humans."

"Luckily it never touched me," Sunset said with relief. She looked around as if expecting others, "Where's Mikey? Where's Leo?"

The two brothers flinched, as Raph looked away in guilt, "We lost them in the mutagen explosion."

"Are they..."

"We don't know, but without a doubt they..." Raph was cut off by Donnie.

"Raph! Sunset, what happened to the Rainbooms?" the robot asked.

"We got separated in the mutagen explosion. I don't know what happened to the other girls," Sunset explained, "Canterlot High, my home town. It was all gone. Nothing left. Not even the portal to Equestria."

"What about the journal you use to keep in touch with Princess Twilight?" Donnie asked.

"I lost it." she answered in guilt.

"So what happened with you?" Raph inquired.

"Well, as I said the girls and I were separated. The only other one I had with me was Fugitoid. We traveled the wastelands looking to survive. For years we've been traveling until we met up with Verminator Rex and the Ravagers. They wanted us to join them, but we refused. And they attacked us with Rex taking my arm in the process."

"Ouch." Raph replied.

"Fugitoid however didn't survive. The Ravagers destroyed him and his brain," Sunset said in sorrow, "I made sure Rex would pay by taking his arm as well. I couldn't survive with only one arm so I managed to attach Fugitoid's left arm and use as a replacement. It's all I have left of the Professor who gave his life to protect me once again." she held onto her robot arm.

"Oh, man." Donnie said in shock.

"Sorry about this." Raph said feeling equally sad.

"Since then I've been on the run from the Ravagers. What about you two?"

"We go where we can and fight to survive." Raph answered.

"Just like me." Sunset smiled.

"Hate to interrupt this reunion but we really need to get out of here." Raph said, as he headed back for the truck.

"You guys look like you could use some company," Sunset noted, "After all, it's been too long since I've seen anyone not looking to kill me."

"That'd be great, Sunset. How about it, Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Whatever you want." Raph answered, before climbing in.

"Is he ok?" Sunset asked.

"He lost some of his memories in the explosion, so he's got some issues."

"More than before?" Sunset joked.

"You know some things never change." Donnie said, as he got back into the truck, while Sunset revved up her ride, and the travelers took off for parts unknown.

 **(And there you go. As you remember Fugitoid fell back to earth and wound up in Sunset Shimmer's care. I hope you'll enjoy what else is in store and what has become of the rest of the Rainbooms.)**


	2. Cavern of Gems

**(Hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Now see the traveling trio find another one of the Rainbooms who's not in her right mind.)**

As Raph drove through the endless wasteland, Sunset Shimmer who docked her ride inside the vehicle was in the passengers seat checking out the ride, "Love what you've done with the Shellraiser." she told the brothers.

"With all that's happened we had to adapt and re-modify it." Donnie explained.

"Problem is we have little to no sources of finding fuel." Raph explained.

"Oh, I hear ya," Sunset agreed, "It's hard to find places to find fuel for my ride too."

"And with us down to two barrels who knows when we'll find anymore." Donnie put in.

"We'll just have to hope for the best, right?" Sunset asked Raph.

"Easier said than done." the big turtle replied.

Sunset could only look at Raph in concern. She knew the events of the mutagen bomb would changed people, but seeing Raph in this state was just hard to watch. Suddenly she saw her necklace started flickering, "Hey, what's this? Guys, something's up with my necklace!"

The brothers looked at it, as Donnie spoke, "What's going on with it?"

"I don't know it's never really done this before," Sunset answered, until she began pondering when an idea popped in, "Oh my gosh. Guys, I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Tell you what?" Raph asked.

She gasped, "I think it's trying to tell me the girls are alive."

"What?" Donnie gasped.

"Seriously?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"I know it's crazy, but it might be possible," she held it in the left direction as it flickered fast, "The signal is strongest in this direction. Raph, we have to go left."

"Forget it," Raph denied, "I'm not going to chance anything just because your necklace is glowing. And besides I'm the captain here so I make the calls."

Sunset frowned, "Would you say that if there was a chance Mikey or Leo would be alive?" Raph flinched, "You care about your brothers, I know it. Well, I care about my friends. I don't know how much you remember but we were all there for each other good and bad times. And now you wanna dishonor our friendship? You truly have lost your way."

Raph groaned, "All right, enough with the guilt trip! We'll go. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you" Sunset smiled, as Raph took a left.

* * *

They drove, while Sunset kept looking at her necklace to see what direction was giving off the strongest signature. As they drove around a canyon, Sunset saw her necklace was flickering like crazy, "We're close. Just up ahead."

They looked ahead and saw a cave. Raph pulled over and spoke, "In there?"

"That's where the signal's coming from." Sunset noted.

"Who would be living in there?" Donnie asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. Coming?" Sunset asked Raph.

"Right behind ya." Raph grabbed a blaster, and the brothers followed Sunset out of the vehicle.

The woman held out her robot arm which projected a light for them to use. She led the way inside, as they walked through the damp cave. Donnie looked all around, "Fascinating. I wonder how far this cave goes?"

"Hopefully we won't have to go far." Raph replied.

"Guys, look up ahead." Sunset motioned ahead.

The two looked seeing something shining up ahead, "What's that shiny glow?" Donnie asked.

"One way to find out." Raph said, as they proceeded forward.

They followed the glow before entering a cavern where the walls and ceiling were decorated in gems and diamonds, "Whoa," they gasped, "So beautiful." Sunset marveled.

"By Darwin's beard, this is a lot of gems." Donnie gasped.

"Yeah, but a lot of good they're worth in this dead world." Raph replied.

Sunset looked at her flickering necklace, "Guys, whoever we're looking for is here." they suddenly saw a shadow hanging above them. They looked up and saw someone in a cloak decorated in gems drop down on Raph clinging to his shell.

"Ah! Get it off!" he tried grabbing the perpetrator before throwing it off.

The figure landed on its feet and growled, "Trespassers. Come to steal my gems. Me no like it when others steal my gems." it spoke in a female voice that sounded crazy.

"Easy, we're not here to steal your gems," Donnie calmed the figure, "We're looking for someone."

"Nobody here but me!"

"Well, that's a bust." Raph grumbled.

"Wait a minute," Sunset began, as she inched closer to the figure who whipped out a familiar sickle weapon, "Oh, my gosh. Rarity?"

"Huh?" Raph and Donnie gasped.

The figure removed their hood to reveal it was Rarity looking all messy with her hair no longer neat and curly but unkempt, "Me don't know any Rarity." she answered.

"What happened to her?" Donnie asked in shock.

"Look like she lost her mind, literally." Raph answered.

"Rarity, it's me, Sunset Shimmer."

"Sunset... Shimmer?" she asked.

"That's right. See? Donnie and Raph are here to. We're friends."

"Friends?" Rarity asked, before shaking her head, "No! Have no friends! Only gems!"

"What do we do with her?" Donnie asked.

"Jog her memories with a pounding?" Raph suggested while punching his fists.

"No, Raph!" Sunset blocked him, "Rarity is somewhere in there. I can reach her," she gently approached the girl who was nervously holding her sickle out, "You're name is Rarity. When we were teens you were always the most generous person I could ever know. You made us all the most fabulous outfits for so many special events."

"Us?"

"Yes, me. Twilight. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie. Our friends. Remember, Rarity! Remember your friends!" Sunset pleaded.

Her words echoed in Rarity's mind, as she started seeing flashbacks of her time at CHS with the Rainbooms, hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, the mall, outside the school, jamming in their band, and doing all sorts of fun stuff. Then she started seeing flashes of her ninja training in New York with the turtles and Master Splinter. Suddenly she gasped and looked around, "I-I remember. I remember everything! Sunset!" she embraced her old friend.

"Rarity, you're back!" Sunset returned the hug.

"I can't believe I forgot about you. And about our friends." she said in guilt.

"It's ok, Rarity. What matters is you remember again."

"Hey, Rarity." Donnie greeted.

"Raphael! Donatello!" she cheered, before getting a good look at Raph, "Ugh, nothing personal, Raphael, but you look terrible."

"Well, you don't look like a basket of fruit yourself." Raph replied with a scowl.

Rarity looked at Donatello, "Donnie, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story, but tell us, Rarity. What do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember the mutagen explosion. We all were lost. I wandered this wasteland until I found this cave. I made it my home, but after so many years without contact with anyone I started losing my humanity until I was just a gem obsessed lunatic."

"Like you weren't already?" Raph quipped.

Rarity huffed, "Always with the smart remarks, Raph... I actually missed that."

"Well, it's good to see you survived after all this time, Rarity." Sunset said in relief.

"Same to you," Rarity noticed the robot arm, "Why do you have Fugitoid's arm?" Sunset only looked away sadly, "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, Sunset."

"Yeah. Me too." the friends embraced again for comfort.

"But how did you know to come here?" the fashionable one asked.

"My necklace led us to you," Sunset explained, "Because they're connected like our friendship."

"Wonderful! Have you seen any of the others?"

"Not since we ran into Sunset earlier today." Raph answered.

"What about Leo and Mikey?"

"Raph thinks they're gone." Sunset answered.

"Oh, dear." Rarity gasped.

"But at least we found you." Donnie noted.

"Rarity, you can't stay here anymore in isolation," Sunset warned her, "Come with us. We may not know where we're going, but at least none of us will be alone."

"Oh, I guess you're right. But I'll miss all my gems." she sighed.

"Well, unless we find more fuel we won't be going far forever." Raph reminded them.

"Fuel?" Rarity asked before gasping, "That's right! Everyone, come with me. There's something I need to show you."

So they followed Rarity further into the cavern, until they happened across a giant bubbling lake, "Water? Oh, sweet." Raph said, only for Donnie to stop him.

"Raph, that ain't water."

Raph looked closer, and gasped, "Oil? Even sweeter!"

"There's enough oil here to keep our ride going for months." Sunset noted.

"Good job, Rarity," Raph commended, "Let's grab the barrels and restock."

* * *

So the four worked hard filling up many of the barrels in the truck so they would have enough fuel to last. As they started restocking the truck, Rarity came out of the cave with her hair curled back up, but continued to wear her tattered savage clothing minus the cloak, "There, my hair is perfect once again."

"Like you need to worry about looks in a place like this?" Raph asked rhetorically.

"You can never be too prepared," Rarity replied, "And I managed to grab a sack full of gems, just in case we need to do any trading."

"Right. Well come on, let's get back on the road." they finished loading the truck and drove off. Rarity spoke to Sunset, "Do you think any of the others are alive?"

"It's a slim chance, Rarity. I found you by luck, but if our friends are out there our necklaces will let us know."

"Right. We just have to have faith." Rarity said, as the girls smiled, while Raph sighed wishing he could have faith like them.

 **(And there you go. Rarity has been found, and thanks to Sunset has regained her humanity. Don't miss next time where they encounter a little thief.)**


	3. Traveling Companion

**(And here's the next chapter where the two brothers and two Rainbooms pick up an unexpected hitchhiker.)**

After discovering Rarity who had been living in a gem cave, Raph, Donnie, and Sunset brought her on board with the group and headed off for parts unknown. As Raph drove, Donnie was recharging, and Rarity was in the back trying to nap. Sunset rode along side before stopping before a rest area sign with Raph.

Raph rolled down his window and spoke to Sunset, "We may as well try salvage supplies if there is any."

"Good plan." Sunset agreed, as they went forward.

They pulled up at the remains of a rest stop and looked around for anything. Sunset looked around seeing a vending machine, but no drinks inside, "So much for that. What I wouldn't give for a diet soda right now. I'm starting to forget what they actually tasted like."

Raph spotted a canteen and tried to drink from it only to get a few drops, "We need to find more water."

Sunset overhearing him, answered, "In a place like this? Lots of luck."

"I know. But we need water if we're going to survive."

"The only water I ever found was pure chance. I savored them as long as I could." Sunset sighed.

The two suddenly heard something moving, "We're being watched," Raph whispered, as they drew their weapons. They looked around feeling something was circling them from the shadows. Raph blasted at a wall but received no response. He looked behind it and saw nothing, "Nothing."

Suddenly jumping over the wall was someone, which Sunset noticed, "Raph, heads up!"

Flipping over them was mutant meerkat girl who used a whip to ensnare Raph's blaster. Suddenly an electrical charge went from the whip to Raph shocking him unconsciously. The girl smirked smugly, until Sunset blocked her, "You're in big trouble, missy."

"A human?" the meerkat girl gasped.

"That's right. And if I were you I'd talk. Who are you and what're you doing here?"

"Sunset?" came Rarity's voice, as she stepped out of the vehicle, "Is everything all right out... here." she stopped upon noticing the unconscious Raph, and Sunset and the mutant girl in a face off.

The mutant meerkat taking advantage of the situation went past Sunset and knocked Rarity to the ground before hijacking the truck, "No! Our ride!" Rarity cried.

Sunset ran over to Raph, turning him over, "Raph! Raph, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. What happened?" he groaned.

"That meerkat mutant knocked you out and hijacked the truck."

Raph groaned some more, "What a day. What a lousy day."

"It's just the worse!" Rarity whined.

"We can still catch up." Sunset said, hoping onto her bike, "Rarity, hop on. Raph, you'll have to walk. But I'll drive slow."

"No you go on ahead. I'll catch up." he replied.

"Are you sure?" Rarity asked in concern.

"Go, before you lose the trail." Sunset and Rarity nodded as the two took off after the thief.

* * *

Raph by choice walked down a road panting, "Water. Need water," he repeated to himself, before grabbing an air mask on his back and too in some fresh air. He looked ahead seeing something shoot up into the sky and exploded releasing a green glow. Seeing that Raph suddenly started remembering the mutagen bomb going off turning all humans into mutants. He snapped out of it before looking up ahead seeing the truck coming for him, "Can't be. Just a mirage." he said weakly.

Suddenly getting closer was the truck and Sunset and Rarity on the bike, "Thank goodness we found you." Rarity said in relief.

"Come on, big guy, I gotcha." Sunset helped him up, "Sunset, what took you all so long?" he asked.

They opened the truck to reveal Donnie, "Raph, there you are," Donnie began, "I was in sleep mode doing self repairs since we took off, and when I reactivated I saw you turned into a young girl."

Raph had some water before looking into the passenger seat and saw the meerkat girl tied up. Rarity spoke, "She was a feisty one I tell you."

"But we managed to hold her down." Sunset finished.

"Little meerkat thief. I'm tired of these ravagers." Raph began.

"Aren't we all." Rarity replied.

"Dump her on the side of the road and let's be on our way." Rpah ordered Donnie.

"What?" they gasped.

"Raph, you can't be serious." Sunset said in shock.

"She doesn't even have any water or shelter, Raph." Donnie added.

"Neither did I. I'm the captain of this ship, so she goes!"

Rarity frowned, "Raphael, I always knew you were a hard case, but heartless I never thought I'd see it."

"We can't leave her, Raph." Sunset agreed.

"They're right. That's not how Master Splinter raised us." Donnie put in.

"I don't remember being raised, or Master Splinter." Raph looked away.

"Your half amnesia is worse than I thought." Sunset gasped.

"We'll drop her at the next bomb shelter we pass." Raph ordered. Sunset loaded her bike back in before the truck took off.

The drive was awkward with the meerkat girl being all silent, until Donnie spoke up, "Long range scans indicate we're heading for the Impossible Wasteland. The area is said to be loaded with quicksand and dangerous desert monsters."

"That's where I was going." the meerkat girl replied.

"Well, at least you can talk." Rarity noted.

"Why would you be going to the wasteland?" Donnie asked curiously.

"I'm looking for someone, or rather two someone's."

Sunset spoke, "So do you have a name?"

"Besides car thief?" Raph added.

"Raph." Sunset scolded him.

"Darling, why would you be in the wasteland all alone?" Rarity asked the girl.

"It's a long story."

"Don't you have a village or tribe?" Donnie inquired.

"My family was destroyed a long time ago. They're gone." she answered wile trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Us too. We lost two brothers." Raph spoke on behalf of himself and Donnie.

"And we were separated from our friends." Sunset said for herself and Rarity.

"I am Mira of the wild meerkat clan." the mutant girl introduced herself.

"Well, Mira, I'm Sunset Shimmer and this is Rarity."

"Hello." Rarity greeted.

"Strange. I haven't seen a human since... Well, never. Legend has it they were all wiped out in the explosion."

"We were lucky." Sunset answered.

Mira turned to Raph, "So how'd you wind up out here with that thing?" she motioned to Donnie.

"That thing?" Donnie asked feeling insulted, "I'm a person. Well turtle. Or turtle mind in a robot body."

"He used to be like me, until the mutagen explosions went off." Raph explained clearly.

"My body was destroyed, but I was cybernetically wired to Metalhead Mark 2, a robot that I designed," Donnie continued, "So I transferred my consciousness into this machine."

Mira looked incredibly dumbfounded, "Ok-Ok, I have no idea what you're saying, but it's cool. But why're you four on the road. Where are you headed?"

Before Sunset could answer, Raph gave her his answer, "Nowhere. We hunt, look for food, fuel, weapons. We try to stay alive. That's about it."

"About as much as anyone can do these days." Rarity put in.

"There is more to life than scavenging. I'm a believer. Oasis is out there. I know the great paradise is real."

"Ha! Oasis? Dream on, kid." Raph replied skeptically.

"You're wrong! Oasis is real. And I'm gonna find it."

"What is this Oasis?" Rarity asked curiously.

Sunset answered, "I've heard rumors about it. It's this one sanctuary where there's still life. Trees, flowers, breathable air, water. It's paradise."

"All made up to give kids something to believe in." Raph continued to be a downer.

"Well, maybe kids do need something to believe in." Sunset noted. Mira looked at Sunset with admiration

* * *

They pulled up outside an old gas station, "I'm gonna look for more supplies. See if we get lucky. Girls, keep an eye on her." Raph instructed.

"Yes, oh fearless captain." Rarity answered in sarcasm.

Raph went outside and looked around the place seeing nothing of value, "Of course we couldn't be that lucky," he suddenly heard grunting sounds, and turned around seeing Sunset and Rarity fighting Mira, "Why am I not surprised?" he ran in to help the ladies, as Mira dodged some laser shots.

"You're pretty fast for an old turtle." Mira remarked, only for Raph to surprise her with a chain link and bounded her up.

"I surprise myself," Raph turned to Sunset and Rarity, "What happened?"

"She was cutting herself loose before she attacked us." Rarity explained.

"Typical. Come on." they boarded the truck, as Mira pleaded with them.

"Please, I can help. Only I can navigate through the impossible wasteland. I know of another turtle out there."

This got the ladies attention, "You what?" Sunset asked in shock.

"Who is it?" Rarity wondered.

Raph however didn't wanna hear it, "My brothers are gone." he went into the truck, while the ladies followed him. They drove off leaving Mira.

* * *

As they drove across the desert, Donnie came back online, "I'm fully operational again."

"Raph, what if Mira said was true?" Sunset asked.

"She'd say anything out of desperation."

"You don't know that for..." Rarity was interrupted as they felt the car shake.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked.

"Look!" Donnie motioned up ahead as Verminator Rex had them cut off.

"Oh, no, it's Rex!" Sunset groaned.

"I don't like the looks of him." Rarity said in worry.

Verminator called out, "You got nowhere to go, turtle! Shut down your fancy robot and leave the key to your war machine. And maybe I'll let you live. And that's a big maybe."

"What do we do?" Rarity asked in worry.

Raph spoke onto his intercom, "Not gonna happen creep. The way I see it you're outmatched.

As if on cue, more Ravagers surrounded them armed and ready, "Enemies never make those kind of threats if they were alone." Sunset noted.

"Last chance. Surrender and hand over your wheels or you're going to be buzzard food." Rex warned them.

"You couldn't handle these wheels, Badger!" Raph continued to stay strong, "No deal!"

The Ravagers revved up their rides, as the heroes readied themselves, "Attack!" Rex declared.

Raph revved up the truck releasing black smoke to confuse their enemies. In the smokescreen, he drove past them, while the Ravagers took off after on their bikes. As the chase began, Rarity climbed to the stop making sure to maintain balance, "Hey, boys. How about a little diamond flare?" she started firing her diamond disks at various Ravagers on their bikes, while some started shooting at her. Rarity quickly used her magic to shield herself, before striking back.

Sunset finally climbed on top, "Can't let you have all the fun." she held out her robot arm that became a blaster and started shooting at more Ravagers.

Raph drove off road, as the ladies continued to defend the ride with their magic and weapons, "We got the shake the Ravagers off us." Sunset said, as Rex rode up along side them.

"Sunset Shimmer, you'll be wishing you stayed with us." he was about to attack, only for a familiar whip to latch onto his bike. The two looked down seeing Mira pop out from underneath the truck and jump onto Rex's bike.

"Mira?" Sunset gasped.

"How'd she get free and catch up to us?" Rarity wondered, as they watched Mira knock out Rex's bike, and hitched a ride on another one before hijacking it.

Suddenly a train whistle was heard, and the Ravagers made space as another vehicle which was a train engine on treads came barreling through, "Oh, no." Donnie gasped.

Sunset tried shooting at it with her robot arm blaster, while Donnie himself opened fire. Unfortunately their shots were bounced off the vehicle, "Not even a scratch!" Sunset gasped, as a Honey Badge launched a rocket that knocked Donnie off his spot.

"Donnie!" Rarity and Sunset cried.

"Get me off of this crazy thing!" Donnie cried, as he held onto the edge of the ride. The Honey Badgers launched grappling hooks that connected to Raph's ride.

Rarity helped him up, as Rex climbed atop the truck, "Sunset, I think it's time I took your other arm." he smirked.

"Funny, I was thinking of doing the same to you." Sunset answered, as the two engaged.

Raph popped out of the hatch to help Sunset, "If Raph's up here then who's driving this thing?!" Rarity cried.

"It has auto-pilot." Donnie explained.

"Well, that's a relief." Rarity said, as they fought.

Donnie saw barrels of fuel were being dumped out, "No! We gotta save the fuel. And our lives!" he went down to fight the Honey Badgers who were trying to get rid of their fuel

Raph and the girls fought Rex until he pinned the turtle down, "Raph!" the two tried to help him, until Mira using the hijacked bike made a jump and knocked Rex off the truck.

Back inside the truck, Donnie was wrestling the honey badgers before speaking to them, "Hey, Honey Badgers! You know you're in the same family as the common skunk?" he kicked a barrel of fuel that got under their train vehicle that exploded.

Rarity and Sunset knocked the other stowaways off and saw Mira riding along side them on the bike. The meerkat girl smiled, and they smiled back.

* * *

Later the group was making repairs to the truck, "Glad you were so persistent, Mira." Donnie said.

"Yes, you came in when we needed help the most." Rarity added.

"Thank you so much for your help." Sunset finished.

Mira smiled, "I appreciate that."

Raph came around to reveal he finally shaved his beard, "Yeah. You're a survivor. I like that. Not bad with a blade either. Reminds me of... Leo."

Mira started explaining, "There is said to be two mystics out there in the wasteland. They know secrets. Some say one of them is a turtle like you. Another is a rambunctious one full of energy. Some call them the Holy Chalupa and the Spicy Cupcake."

The turtles and girls lifted their heads up in shock, "Michelangelo?" Raph gasped.

"Pinkie Pie?" Rarity and Sunset gasped.

"So you do know them?" Mira asked.

"Only Pinkie would use a name like Spicy Cupcake." Sunset answered.

"And Holy Chalupa sounds like Mikey to me." Donnie put in.

Rarity turned to Raph, "Raph..." she trailed off as Raph looked serious.

Soon enough the truck was once again off on the road driving off into the night. Watching them via telescope was a woman who stood shrouded in the dark of the night. She turned around and whistled. Suddenly barreling through the desert was a wolf who growled. He pulled to a halt, as the person patted its head making it ease up. She mounted it and motioned forward. The creature and rider took off after Raph's ride.

 **(And now they have a new traveling companion and are off to find the two mystics who may be their old friend and brother. And who is the other trailing them? Find out next time.)**


	4. The Holy Chalupa and The Spicy Cupcake

**(Welcome to the next installment, where the travelers are reunited with more of their comrades and friends.)**

When the sun rose, the heroes were still driving through the desert, as Mira spoke to them, "Do you really think they could be your brother and friend?"

"Only Mikey could come up with a name like the Holy Chalupa." Donnie answered.

"And there's nobody else who would call themselves the Spicy Cupcake but Pinkie Pie." Sunset added.

"I want to believe it too, but I wouldn't get my hopes up." Raph replied.

Rarity spoke, "Well, at least if Pinkie Pie is one of them our necklaces will let us know."

"Before my clan was destroyed, we were taught that the Holy Chalupa was the only one who could translate the map to Oasis," she revealed a map on her arm, "We were all marked so we could find our way. Now I'm the only one left."

Donnie inspected it, as did Sunset, "Doesn't resemble any language I've ever seen."

"And could Mikey really translate something like this?" Sunset wondered.

"The Holy Chalupa will know what it means," Mira assured, "And the only way to find him and the Spicy Cupcake is by crossing the Impossible Wasteland."

"Just another desert to me." Raph replied like it was no big.

"I don't know, Raph," Donnie began, "The Wasteland is miles of the harshest desert imaginable."

"The wasteland is said to drive men mad." Mira added.

Raph smirked, "I'll show it who's mad." But Raph's cockiness didn't last, as he pulled to a halt. The group saw before them was a vast number of quicksand pits with very little road to drive on.

"Quicksand pits?" Rarity gasped.

"This looks like a drivers ed course." Sunset groaned.

"Hang onto your tattoo kid." Raph said, as he slowly drove through the quicksand pits.

"You sure you don't want me to drive, Raph? Because I took drivers ed three times. And I had Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack to help me through it." Sunset offered.

"No dice, Sunset. Only I can handle these wheels." Raph answered.

"Raph! You're left! You're left!" Donnie cried as he was navigating up top.

"I see it!" Raph answered, as he carefully maneuvered around the pits.

They finally reached halfway, as Rarity sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

"Yeah. Too close." Sunset agreed.

Donnie suddenly turned and saw the ground shake and a sandstorm was moving in, "Raph, punch it!"

Raph put the pedal to the metal and sped off across the sandpits as the sandstorm was following them. The group screamed, as Raph made the jump before landing on a highway ramp, "We made it." Mira said in relief.

"Yes, by a hair." Rarity added.

Sunset looked out the window at the highway ramps, "Amazing how these structures are still standing."

"If only we knew where we really are." Rarity said.

"Like it matters." Raph replied.

"Hey, what's that?" Donnie asked.

They looked at a rock and carved into it looked like reptile head with graffiti paintings reading "Danger" and "Beware".

"Beware? Danger?" Sunset asked.

"And what's with the head?" Rarity wondered.

"Looks familiar." Raph said, but brushed it off and proceeded onward.

* * *

As they continued on, the girls were napping, until Donnie gasped while looking at the monitor, "Uh-Oh, something's coming up on radar fast."

Mira looked outside seeing something moving through the ground leaving a trail, "That's it."

"What do you think it is?" Sunset asked.

"Probably supposed desert monsters many speak of?" Donnie suggested.

"No monster's gonna stop us." Raph said, as he hit the gas pedal.

It didn't matter as whatever it was burying under the ground rammed them and made the truck tumble over. They climbed out through the hatch and saw whatever was after them was circling the truck like a shark, "What do we do now?" Rarity asked.

"Get to those boulders!" Raph ordered, as he threw a can of lard at the thing, distracting it while they made a run for it.

"Metal feet don't fail me now!" Donnie said, as he ran.

Rarity looked back and screamed, "It's getting closer!"

Raph spun around and whipped out his blaster before opening fire. After the third shot the burrowing creature vanished, "Where'd it go?" Sunset asked.

Raph suddenly felt the ground shake below him and he jumped away before a purple head could eat him. Donnie looked while climbing the boulders with the others, "By Darwin's Beard."

"Wasn't that?" Sunset trailed off.

Raph continued to open fire on the creature before it emerged from the ground to reveal a large purple terrapin. As it pinned Raph down, two gibberish calls were heard. Everyone looked as two figures hidden by the shadows of the boulders were dancing around. One of them was wearing some wizard hat and a poncho, and the other was wearing rags that were a bit poofy.

The girls looked down seeing their amulets were glowing, "Sunset, I think that's..." Rarity started.

The one removed his hat to reveal it was Mikey who was scrawny as an old geezer, "Booyakasha!" he cheered.

The second revealed to be a girl with straight pink hair, "Whoo-hoo!" she cheered.

"Can it be?" Donnie gasped.

"Mikey?" Raph asked.

"Pinkie Pie?" Rarity and Sunset gasped.

"The Holy Chalupa and the Spicy Cupcake." Mira gasped.

Mikey jumped into Raph's arms, "Big bro! I thought I'd never see you again. Chompy, look who it is! It's your dad, Raph!"

"Chompy?!" Sunset and Rarity asked in shock.

The big turtle was indeed Chompy Picasso, Raph's old pet alien turtle. Raph himself looked up at the creature and started remembering all the times he had with Chompy since that day he adopted him in space, "Chompy? Chompy!" he cheered, "Wow! You got so big!" Chompy showed his love for Raph by almost putting him in his mouth.

"I don't believe it," Donnie walked up to Mikey, "After all this time you made it, Mikey."

"And look at you, Donnie. Awesome robot body. Heavy metal high three." they high threed only for Mikey to recoil from how hard it was.

Pinkie looked over seeing her two friends. She gasped as her hair inflated in her poofed style, "Sunset Shimmer! Rarity!" she ran over and hugged them, "Oh, I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too, Pinkie Pie." Rarity replied.

"You survived the explosion." Sunset said in joy.

"And so did you two. Love the robot arm, Sunset." Pinkie smiled.

Mira approached Pinkie and Mikey, "Are you truly the mystics called the Holy Chalupa and the Spicy Cupcake?" she asked.

"I am the Holy Chalupa or, just Mikey."

"And call me Pinkie Pie." Pinkie grinned.

"I am Mira of the Meerkat Clan," she introduced herself, "It was fate that brought me to you two."

"Ah, yes, the universe bringing us together as we were meant to be." Mikey sighed happily.

"As we were always meant to be." Pinkie added.

Raph smiled, and spoke, "Yep, he's still Mikey."

"And that's still our Pinkie Pie." Rarity smiled.

"How did you two make it out here on your own without going crazy?" Donnie wondered.

Mikey gasped, as he and Pinkie went to a skeleton of a long since dead animal, "Huh? What's that? Hmmm. Oh, you're so right, Doctor Deepdish." Pinkie agreed.

Mikey called out tot he others, "Bros, we should go before those sneaky Hoojibs steal our brain goo." they mounted Chompy.

"I stand corrected." Donnie said dryly.

"Come on. Fluttershy's gonna wanna see you all." Pinkie said.

"Fluttershy?!" the group gasped.

"She's with you guys?" Sunset asked with hope.

"Yeah. She lives right next door to us." Mikey added.

"Come on, we'll show you." Pinkie said, as they mounted Chompy.

* * *

The big alien turtle trekked through the desert, as Mira looked ahead, "What?" they all looked ahead seeing a small building up ahead.

"Is that an actual building?" Rarity asked.

"Wow, the odds of this being the last standing structure in a town like this must be astronomical." Donnie said in shock.

"It's perfect, right? As long as sand storms, acid rain, and mushroom trolls don't bother you." Mikey added.

Suddenly the girls necklaces glowed, "They're glowing?" Pinkie asked.

"It means one of our friends is close." Sunset explained.

"So that's why my necklace was glowing when I got close to you," Pinkie realized, before shouting out, "Fluttershy! We're back! And look who we found!"

Walking out from behind the building was Fluttershy who was also dressed in rags, and her hair was in twin braids that framed her face. She saw the others and gasped, as tears came in her eyes. Sunset and Rarity jumped off Chompy and ran to her.

"Fluttershy!" they cried.

Fluttershy embraced them, "Sunset Shimmer! Rarity! It really is you! I missed you all so much."

"We missed you too, Darling." Rarity replied.

Raph and Donnie dismounted, as Raph spoke, "Good to see you, Fluttershy."

"Raph! Donnie! I'm glad you two are ok." Fluttershy smiled.

"What've you been doing out here?" Donnie asked.

"Taking care of some of my mutant animal friends."

"Mutant animal friends?" Raph asked, as they saw a mutant bunny, mutant bear, mutant bird, and mutant cat approach.

"These are the only animals I recovered after the mutagen explosion. Angel and the others underwent a mutation of their own. But they're not quite sentient like you guys." Fluttershy explained, while Angel stood by her side.

So they entered the building to see it was an old arcade, but saw something up ahead that was powering up a cannon. They panicked, until Mikey called, "I'm home, and I brought company."

The lights came on to reveal at the cannon was Ice Cream Kitty, "Ice Cream Kitty?" Sunset asked, as the mutant ice cream cat meowed.

"Welcome to Casa de Michelangelo." Mikey welcomed them, as they entered another part of the arcade which was the dining area but in better shape.

"Well, not quite the best design but it does feel homey." Rarity admitted.

Mikey went to a big mustachioed sombrero wearing animatron, "This is my main amigo, Senor Antonio. High three, my Bro." he high three'd the animaton.

Mira looked at a bunch of TVs playing countless reruns of all the cartoons the turtles watched when they were teens, "Wow, the great stories of old."

"Anything to eat around here?" Raph asked.

"Indeed. I'm famished." Rarity noted.

"It's always pizza time at Mikey's house." Mikey answered, as he stood near a whole mountain of pizza boxes.

"Pizza? I'm sold," Sunset said, as he saw Mikey open one up to reveal it was old, moldy, and rotten, "On second thought. Never mind."

"I don't even have a stomach anymore, and I want to throw up." Donnie said in repulse.

"Dig in." Mikey said.

"No thank you," Rarity said, "Pinkie. Fluttershy. Tell me you don't eat that."

"It's not so bad." Pinkie answered.

"It really isn't." Fluttershy smiled nervously while mouthing to not eat it.

"There's plenty of water. Gotta keep hydrated." Mikey said.

Raph grabbed a container and drank from it, before spitting it up, "What is wrong with that?"

Mike who was standing before another container answered, "Ah, the water's actually over there." he motioned to another corner.

Needless to say, everyone was repulsed. Sunset spoke to the three, "How were you able to survive here all this time?"

"By the guidance of the Great Pepperoni." Mikey answered.

Pinkie spoke to them, as Ice Cream Kitty played on a keyboard, "Have you heard the good news about the Great Pepperoni? It binds us all. It is you. It is me."

"It's this tiny sardine!" Mikey showed them a little sardine on a rotting pizza.

"Mikey!" Raph snapped, "But what about Leo?"

Mikey sighed, "He was caught inside of that mutagen blast. There's no way he could have survived that."

The group looked dismal as Raph sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

"What about Twilight? Applejack? Rainbow Dash?" Sunset asked the girls.

"We never found them." Fluttershy answered in sorrow.

Sunset and Rarity sighed, until Pinkie came between them, "Come on the Mutant Apocalypse isn't so bad." Pinkie began.

"How do you figure?" Rarity asked rhetorically with her hands on her hips.

Mikey answered, "The bros are back together, half the Rainbooms are here, Ice Cream Kitty and Chompy are kicking it, and we'll have all the pizza and cartoons we'll ever need which reminds me. I found this, the last episode of "Space Heroes, the Next Generation." he held up the tape.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Raph asked in sarcasm.

"Leo would probably want us to see what happened for him." Susnet replied.

"Let me refresh your brain mass, bromeo." Mikey said, as they watched the episode which was all the same scenario as any ep with Captain Ryan and Crankshaw Jr. lost on an alien planet alone until they were vaporized by enemies.

Donnie, Mikey, and the girls laughed at what happened, "Totally worth the wait." Donnie said.

"Typical ending to a cartoon like that." Sunset added.

Raph on the other hand was in shock, "But don't you see? This is exactly what's happening to us."

"Don't get so excited." Donnie began.

"Yeah, Raph, it's just a cartoon." Sunset added.

"Isn't everything a cartoon?" Pinkie asked, while winking at the fourth wall.

Mira spoke to Mikey, "Great and wise Chalupa. I do not mean to impose on your hospitality further, but-"

Mikey spoke up, "Say nothing. I can sense a greater purpose has brought you here."

"And we know just what it is." Pinkie added, as Mikey continued.

"You seek the secret to the perfect calzone, the kind that's evenly baked, but doesn't burn the roof of your mouth."

"Or maybe the secret to the perfect cupcake." Pinkie declared.

"No, Holy ones. I'm seeking Oasis."

Pinkie grinned, "That was our second guess."

Mira showed them the mark on her arm, "I've had this since I was a child, but I can't understand it."

Mikey gasped at it, "By the Great Pepperoni in the sky, I created this map years ago, but I lost it, and now it's a cool tattoo."

"So Oasis is real." Raph said in disbelief.

"It's the perfect place for my mutant animals to live." Fluttershy smiled.

"We should go there together!" Pinkie cheered.

"But without the others?" Rarity asked.

"I don't wanna admit it, Rarity, but finding the others sounds like a wild goose chase." Sunset said with a sigh.

Suddenly a hole was blasted through the wall and stepping inside was a bunch of lizard mutants and Rex accompanying them. The head of the lizards named Imperius Reptilicus spoke, "Time to say goodnight, Turtles and humans."

"Oh, no, the Ravagers." Donnie groaned.

Sunset looked at the lizard group in shock, "And the Scale Tail clan?"

"See, what did I tell you? Just like that stupid cartoon." Raph grumbled.

Rex spoke to Mira, "We know your secret, girl. You've got the map to paradise."

Fluttery spoke, "Wait! Verminator. Imperius. Since we all seek the Oasis why don't we go together?" she smiled nervously.

"Verminator Rex doesn't associate with humans. And neither does Maximus Kong." Rex answered.

"Maximus Kong?" Rarity asked.

"The Ravagers leader. No one's ever seen him but Verminator." Sunset explained.

"And he will award me gratefully for turning you all over to him," Rex approached only for Ice Cream Kitty to jump at his face, "Get it off!" he wrestled the ice cream mutant off.

"Take them down!" Sunset called, as they engaged the honey badgers and the lizards.

"Go get them!" Fluttershy told her animal mutants who helped out.

"Like old times!" Pinkie cheered, as she pulled out her old weapon and began fighting.

"Grab the Meerkat girl! Destroy the rest!" Rex ordered, until Sunset attacked him.

The two engaged, before Rex tripped her off her feet and clenched her face, "Now I'm gonna take your other arm." Verminator readied his chainsaw arm.

"Sunset!" the group called.

Before Verminator could drop his chainsaw on her, the wall close to them burst open and jumping in through the hole was a giant purple furred wolf mutant with green ears. It roared before biting down on Verminator's arm and swung him around hitting the walls before letting go and Rex collided with Imperius. The heroes looked at the mutant canine who barked at the two clan heads.

"Lay one hand on my friends and you both will be my new chew toys!" he declared.

"No way!" the turtles gasped.

"Spike?" Rarity and Pinkie gasped.

Spike smiled and spoke, "Hey, guys. Miss me?"

"Spike!" Sunset cheered, "But if you're here. Then where is-"

She cut off as everyone saw someone enter the building. It was none other than Twilight dressed in rags like the others. Her hair was cut to shoulder length, and her glasses were actually two halves of two different pairs of glasses tapped together.

"Twilight!" The girls cheered.

"Twilight?" the turtles gasped.

Twilight looked around and smiled, "I'm glad Spike and I were able to catch up to you all."

"How many humans are there?" Rex asked in irritation.

"Scale Tail, attack!" Reptillicus ordered.

The lizards tried to attack Twilight who used her magic to levitate her enemies off the ground and throw them against the wall, "The Ravagers and the Scale Tail clan working together? The planet really has come to an end." she said.

"They're after Mira the Meerkat." Pinkie began.

"She has the map to Oasis!" Fluttershy added.

"Oasis?" Twilight gasped, as the fight resumed. She and Spike joined the fight, as Mira got knocked out by Imperius and was hauled off.

"He's getting away with Mira!" Rarity called.

"Mira!" Raph called, as he ran after them.

They put Mira in a cage, mounted their rides and took off. Raph quickly snagged a bike and rode after them, "I'm coming kid."

He chased them across the desert before hijacking a bigger ride. One of the Ravagers pulled out a rocket launcher and launched a rocket, but not at Raph. The turtle saw it was aimed at the sanctuary, "Don! Mikey! Sunset! Chompy!" but it was too late the rocket blew the place up, "NO!" he cried. Suddenly Imperius shot at his tires and he crashed as well.

"That'll take care of him. Back to the compound, Scale Tails!" he ordered, as they headed back.

* * *

Back at the place, in the wreckage was a huge diamond barrier courtesy of Rarity. She lowered it and everyone was relieved, "Close call." Pinkie said.

"Thanks, Rarity." Fluttershy smiled.

"Always." she replied.

"Twilight!" Sunset embraced her, followed by the others.

"It is you!" Pinkie cheered.

"You survived the mutagen bomb?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. But living on after it wasn't easy. Spike and I kept traveling around fighting for survival." Twilight motioned to her mutant dog.

"Spike, look at you." Rarity said while marveling at his mutant look.

"Yeah. Mutagen got to me, but at least I held onto my humanity."

"You haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Applejack, did you?" Sunset asked.

"I haven't. I was hoping one of you did."

"We haven't either." Fluttershy answered in sorrow.

"Girls, I think this reunion will have to wait," Donnie said, "They got Mira."

"Where are they taking her?" Rarity wondered.

"Back to Scale Tail HQ." Twilight suspected.

"And Raph went after them." Sunset recalled.

"Which means we gotta go after them." Spike said.

"Then let's ride!" Mikey said, as he mounted Chompy, and Twilight mounted Spike.

Donnie got Raph's ride up and running again and the girls climbed aboard. They took off hoping to catch up with the Ravagers and Scale Tail and hope their friends were ok.

 **(Good news, Mikey, Pinkie, and Fluttershy are alive. Bad news, Mira has been captured. Can they make it to Scale Tail HQ to rescue her? Tune in next time.)**


	5. Infiltrate Scale Tail Fortress

**(And here we are once again with the next installment. Where Raph fights in Scale Tail Fortress, while reuniting with more allies.)**

At the Scale Tail fortress, Mira was put in a dungeon, as a lizard mutant mocked her, "You're gonna be in that cage for a long time. Have fun!" the two left, as Mira went to the bars and hissed at them.

Meanwhile, Raphael who trailed the clan back to their lair was sneaking around and knocking out several lizard guards. He sighed, "I don't know my way around here. I need help."

"Hey! What're you doing here?" came a deep voice.

"Intruder!" another called with an equally deep voice.

Raph looked down the hall seeing two figures in gladiator armor and wearing helmets concealing their faces, "Aw, desert apples!" he groaned, before making a run for it.

"Hold it!" one of them ran as fast as lightning and tackled Raph making him roll across the floor, "No one trespasses, on Scale Tail grounds!"

"Is that right?" Raph asked, "Then allow me to leave!" he tackled the one into a wall, until the other came at Raph.

The turtle and guard grappled, with Raph groaning, "Boy, pretty strong one aren't you?"

"You have no idea..." the guard answered, before gasping, "Whoa, nelly! Raphael?!"

"Huh?" Raph asked in confusion, as the guard stopped fighting, "You know me?"

"Of course I do. We're old friends," the figure removed their helmet to reveal a short haired blonde woman who spoke in a familiar accent, "Recognize me now, Sugarcube?"

"Applejack?" he gasped.

"Yup, and I ain't the only one." Applejack motioned to the other guard who got up and saw Raph.

"Raph?!" the guard gasped, before pulling off their helmet to reveal the final member of the Rainbooms who had her trademark rainbow hair trimmed to a buzz cut, "Awesome to see you, man!"

"Rainbow Dash?" Raph gasped, before laughing and embracing the two, "I can't believe it. You two are alive."

"Yeah. We're still kicking it." Rainbow admitted.

"But what're you two doing in a place like this, and dressed like that?" he asked, while motioning to their gladiator garb.

"After the mutagen bomb went off and we all got separated Rainbow and I ended up getting founded by Verminator and Reptillicus." Applejack began.

"Verminator took A.J in making her his greatest warrior due to her strength. And I got stuck with the Scale Tail clan." Rainbow added.

"Are you both here against your will?"

"Little bit. I mean fighting day in and day out is no picnic, but it beats being out there in the wasteland with nothing." Applejack admitted.

"I don't like fighting for these scale brains, but at least I got a roof over my head." Rainbow added.

"Well, you're gonna wanna quit now after you hear what I got to tell you."

"What?" Applejack wondered.

"Sunset, Twilight, and the others, they're alive." Raph explained.

"WHAT?!" they gasped.

"They're all ok?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"Yeah, but they're out there no doubt trying to find me."

"So why're you here?" Applejack wondered.

"I'm here to rescue a friend. Mira, a meerkat mutant."

"Why would the Scale Tail clan capture a meerkat mutant?" Rainbow asked.

"Because she has something both tribes want. The map to Oasis."

The girls gasped, as Applejack spoke, "Oasis is real?"

"That's right. And we gotta get her back before they do who knows what to her. Will you girls help me?" he pleaded.

The two smirked, as Rainbow answered, "Like you gotta ask?" they pulled out their old ninja weapons.

"Then let's go. Where do they keep prisoners here?"

"Follow me." Rainbow led the way down the hall.

* * *

They hurried before hearing footsteps. They faded into the shadows as Rex, Reptillicus, and another lizard mutant passed by. They came out and went further seeing two guards keeping vigil over Mira. Applejack smirked as she and Raph took out the two guards.

"Mira!" Raph called to the girl.

Mira went to the bars looking overjoyed, "Red Stripe, you're alive!"

"Well, I couldn't leave my favorite Meerkat behind now could I?"

"Stand back, hon." Applejack said, as she used the magic of her necklace to pull the bars off.

"Thanks, but who're you?"

"Name's Applejack. I'm an old friend of Raph's."

"And I'm Rainbow Dash, the most awesome chick you'll ever meet." Rainbow boasted.

"Where are the others?" Mira asked Raph.

Raph fell silent, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls, "Wait, I thought you said they were alive?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"They were, but there was explosion at the safehouse we were at and..."

"Hey, what's up with our necklaces?" Rainbow asked, as hers and Applejack's necklaces were flickering.

"No way!" Raph gasped, "They're alive!"

Applejack smiled, "I knew they wouldn't go down easy."

"We got to get out of here." Mira said.

Before they could escape, a reptile mutant woke up and triggered the alarm, "Of course that had to happen!" Raph shouted.

"It always does." Rainbow recalled.

"Let's move!" Applejack ordered, as they made a run for it.

They ran through the halls fighting any member of the Scale Tail clan, but they started following the heroes from behind. Eventually they were surrounded and were restrained by the lizards, while Mira was taken. Verminator walked up to Raph, and spoke, "Well, turtle. I should've known you weren't dead... Yet," he turned to Applejack, "A.J, my most fierce gladiator. You betray me?"

"And you too, Rainbow?" Reptillicus asked in disappointment.

"We're done working for you varmints." Applejack answered.

"So how about letting us all go and we walk away good and clean?" Rainbow asked.

"We got a better idea." Rex answered, as Reptillicus ordered his boys.

"Take them to the pit!" Rex kicked the three heroes in the face knocking them out before they were dragged off.

* * *

Back out in the desert, the heroes made haste while following the trail left by the clans, "Come on, you guys, pick up the pace!" Sunset called, as she rode her bike.

"We have to save them before it's too late." Twilight added.

"Don'tcha worry none, ladies. We'll make it." Mikey said confidently.

"We always do." Pinkie reminded them.

Suddenly the girls necklaces were glowing, "Our necklaces." Fluttershy gasped.

"They glow when one of us is close." Rarity gasped.

"Then that means..." Sunset gasped, "Applejack or Rainbow Dash is close."

"Think any one of them is a prisoner at the Scale Tail fortress?" Spike wondered.

"It's possible." Twilight answered.

"Well, let's keep going," Donnie instructed, "We have friends to save."

* * *

Back at the stronghold, Raph, A.J, and Rainbow woke up in a stadium. They stood on a single platform surrounded by liquid waste. Watching them from all sides were both the Ravagers and Scale Tail booing at them, "Where are we?" Raph looked around.

"The pit," Rainbow answered, "Reptillicus sends prisoners here to fight for their lives. It ain't pretty."

"Never thought we'd be sent here as prisoners." Applejack sighed.

A door opened up and entering was Rex and Reptillicus armed and ready, "Greetings, challengers." Reptillicus began.

"You three will be facing us and the prize is your lives." Rex added.

"Fail to fight, and you'll never see your little Meerkat friend again." Reptillicus motioned to Mira being held captive.

"Mira!" Raph called.

"Don't worry, we'll take you varmints on." Applejack said, as she and Rainbow got ready.

"Hey, don't I get a weapon?" Raph asked only to be thrown a twig, "A twig?!"

And so the two clan heads fought the three with their weaponry, as Reptillicus fought Rainbow, "After all I did for you, this is the payback?" he asked in disappointment.

"And I am grateful to it, but I'd never betray my friends!" Rainbow answered, as she tried running circles around him, but due to the small arena surrounded by waste couldn't very well go far.

Applejack and Raph were fighting Verminator, while avoiding his chainsaw arm, "I'm gonna cut you down to size, turtle! And when I'm done with you, you're next, A.J!"

"Not happening!" Applejack answered, as the two teamed up against Rex.

Verminator and Reptillicus managed to disarm the girls and knocked them aside before overpowering Raph and knocked him into the waste, "Raph!" the girls cried.

"Raphael!" Mira cried.

As Raph sank into the disgusting waste in comatose, he could hear an old familiar voice speak out to him, "Raphael, you must get up!"

"What is?" he thought to himself, before opening his eyes slightly and saw a familiar rat mutant, "Is that... Master Splitner?"

"My son, your friends need you. Your family needs you. Remember all I taught you. Now fight my son!" he declared.

Raph regained his senses and swam up to the top. He climbed out seeing Rex and Reptillicus were waving to the crowd, "Hold it!" he shouted, "We're not finished here!"

"Raph!" A.J and Rainbow cheered.

The two clan heads were shocked to see he was still standing, but decided to finish him once and for all. Raph fought the two hard, and used the measly twig he was given as a weapon to jam Rex's chainsaw arm, "No fair!" he complained only to get pounded by Raph.

Reptillicus tried to stop him, but Raph being who he was pounded Reptillicus who fell to the ground, "Yeah!" the ladies cheered.

The Ravagers and Scale Tail fell silent, until the Scale Tail sage spoke, "By Word of Wasteland Decree, the Turtle Warrior, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash wins!"

"Yeah! Red Stripe! Red Stripe!" Mira cheered constantly, and suddenly both clans started cheering for him. Raph looked around in shock, while the girls smiled. Repttlicus and Rex woke up and saw what was happening, "What?!" Rex asked in outrage.

The clans came onto the stage and raised Raph, Applejack, and Rainbow high, "Oh yeah!" Rainbow cheered.

Reptillicus approached, and Rainbow looked at him in worry as did A.J and Raph. He smiled, "You all fought well." he bowed his head. The three smiled seeing they won his respect.

Verminator Rex on the other hand shouted, "No! That's not fair! He cheated! I'm telling Maximus!" he cried before bolting.

The door burst open, as the turtles and Rainbooms slid in and surveyed the scene, "Oh, no! They captured him!" Mikey cried.

"We're coming!" Pinkie called, as they were about to attack, until Donnie stopped them.

"Wait. These guys aren't going to kill him. They're celebrating him."

Reptillicus spoke, " Yes, Red Stripe has beaten us in battle, and that means he is leader to both clans now."

The girls saw who was being celebrated with them, "Applejack! Rainbow Dash!" Sunset called.

The girls looked over and saw their friends, "Guys!" Rainbow cheered, as the two were lowered down and ran to their friends with a group hug.

"You're all right!" Fluttershy cried tears of joy.

"Same to you girls," Applejack said, as mutant Spike licked their faces, "Ok-ok, Spike, heel." she laughed.

"I never thought we'd see you again." Twilight smiled.

"What are you girls wearing?" Rarity motioned to their armor.

"Hey, you ain't so fancy yourself." Applejack noted.

"Maybe not like my other wardrobe choices, but I always made something bad look good." she boasted.

"Yay! The band is back together!" Pinkie cheered.

"So what now?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Yeah, Red Stripe, what's the plan?" Mikey asked.

Raph looked at everyone and then to Mira and smiled, "To Oasis. We'll all go together." they cheered.

"Then let's get going." Reptillicus ordered, as they all headed outside.

* * *

Outside the Scale Tail lair, the Ravagers and Scale Tail were fixing up their rides for the journey. Fluttershy spoke to Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, there's someone here who missed you."

Rainbow looked over and saw Chompy run towards her happily cheering. The girl's eyes lit up happily, "Chompy!" she hugged his face, "I missed you, buddy. Wow. What have they been feeding you? You used to be such a little guy."

As everyone was ready to head out, Sunset spoke to Raph, "So what happened to Verminator?"

"He won't be giving us problems anymore." Raph assured her.

Unknown to them, Verminator had traveled across the land with his chainsaw arm broken. He pulled up in front of a giant concert stage with skulls, "Maximus Kong! I seek an audience!"

From atop the stage, sat a bulky figure wearing a black helmet with glowing green eyes peeking out through an open visor with bars, "Why do you disturb me, Verminator Rex?" he asked in a distorted voice.

"It is the map, sire. The map to Oasis. It is tattooed to the arm of a meerkat. But she is protected by warriors of great skill and cunning!" Rex explained.

"They are nothing to me," Maximus began, "I have been seeking Oasis for countless years, I have eradicated legions to find that map! If the Green Place exists, it belongs to Maximus Kong, Lord of the Wasteland!" he laughed maniacally, as Verminator bowed to him.

 **(They rescued Mira, found the final two members of the Rainbooms, allied with the Ravagers and Scale Tail clans, and are now on their way to Oasis. But now Verminator will be back with the King of the wasteland. See you next time for the exciting conclusion.)**


	6. To the Oasis

**(Welcome to the final chapter of this fic. Hope you're ready for the surprise ending.)**

Later that night, the turtle bros, the Rainbooms, and all that was left of the Ravagers and Scale Tail were riding through the wasteland on the way to Oasis, "Onward, my peeps!" Mikey called, while riding Chompy.

"Ho!" Pinkie declared, as they went further.

Inside the truck, Raph spoke to Mira, "So how far are we to Oasis?"

Mira answered, while checking the map, "The map doesn't give distance. Just landmarks."

"So what're we looking for?" Rarity inquired.

"Next, we should find this strange antenna stuck in a fork in the road."

"An antenna it is." Raph said, as they continued on before reaching a fork in the road.

They got out and looked at it, but noticed it wasn't what Mira thought, "That's not an antennae." Raph said.

"It's a real tree." Fluttershy clasped her hands with joy.

"One of the last few left." Sunset added with hope.

"A tree?" Mira asked.

Twilight began explaining, "It's a elongated perennial plant..."

Pinkie cut her off, "Come on, Twilight, no need to get all sciencey."

Mikey spoke to Mira, "A tree is beautiful and green and perfect, and Oasis will be filled with them." he took a leaf from it and put it in Mira's hand.

Mira looked at it in wonder, "Wow. I've only known sand and dust and death my whole life. I've never seen green things."

"We will once we get to Oasis." Applejack assured her.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Raph said, as they pressed on.

As they rode through the night, Rainbow rode next to Reptillicus on her own bike and spoke, "You know it was nothing personal the way I fought you in the pit."

"I take no offense. You were fighting for survival. And you passed like you always did." Reptillicus smiled.

"You always did act like a father figure to me, Reptillicus." Rainbow smiled.

"And you've been like a daughter to me, Rainbow Dash. When we get to Oasis, we'll live together like a real family."

"Sounds good to me." Rainbow agreed, as they rode.

* * *

When morning came, Mikey was leading the group right into a canyon, "Where are we?" Sunset looked around while riding her bike.

"It's called Canyon maze," Twilight began, while riding along side Spike, "The name speaks for itself."

Mikey called, "And only I know the way through. Follow me or you'll be lost in here forever."

So they followed Mikey's lead through the canyon feeling like they've seen the worse, until an explosion was heard from behind them, "What's going on back there?" Donnie wondered.

The travelers looked back seeing the giant truck of Maximus following them, "Oh no it's him!" a lizard mutant cried, "Maximus Kong!"

Mikey cried in fright as the shadow of the truck cast over them all. Fluttershy shrieked and held Angel for comfort, "Shoot, I should've known Rex would go to him." Applejack cursed.

Maximus's voice called out from a speaker, "Give us the girl, and I might let the rest of you live."

Raph checked the monitor seeing the truck following them, "Who the heck is that?"

Mira spoke in worry, "You've never heard of Maximus Kong? King of the North? Warrior chief of the wasteland? Demagogue of the Desert? Just get out of here. Go! Faster!"

"Run from that creep? I don't think so," Raph spoke from his own speaker, "The girl has a name, Mira, and she stays with us!"

Maximus roared in anger, as Rainbow sighed, "And he made him mad."

Maximus Kong's truck started firing shots all around taking out several Ravagers and Scale Tail members, "No!" Applejack cried.

Rainbow saw Reptillicus motion the other clan members to follow him. Rainbow seeing this called, "Reptillicus, what're you doing?!"

"Protecting my own." he winked at Rainbow, before leading the clan back to try and bring Maximus down. Sadly more Ravagers and Lizards were being taken down.

Maximus released black blobs onto his truck and rising up from them were oozy gremlin creatures. They mounted bikes of their own and rode off to stop the heroes. The overlord of the Wasteland turned to Rex and spoke, "Bring me the girl. Destroy the rest!"

"I got that little meerkat," Rex answered, as he rode on his bike to follow them. He rode past what few Honey Badgers were left, and shouted, "Traitors, all of you!" he threw bombs that blew his former followers up.

Donnie watching this from atop the truck called, "Red Stripe army is down."

Raph formulated a plan, "Girls, you Donnie, and Mikey take on the Synths," he motioned to the bikers, "Mira, you take down the crazy honey badger. Twilight and I will go for Maximus."

"We're on it!" Pinkie called, as the girls tried ramming the Synths off the road or use their magic to attack them.

"Get back you slimy creatures!" Rarity fired diamonds at them knocking them off their bikes that exploded.

Mira spoke to Raph, "May the green goddess be with you." she took one of the bikes loaded up and went onto the road after Rex.

Raph and Twilight looked at a hockey mask spray painted with the American flag on it. Raph opened it up to reveal a skull with a black bandanna tied around the forehead, but what really stood out was the gap in it's teeth.

Twilight looked saddened at this, "Casey."

"Don't worry, he's gonna help us survive this." Raph said, as he activated it revealing to be a bomb with thirty seconds till it would go off.

They climbed out of the hatch and ran to the edge making a leap of faith. They grabbed onto the ledge of Maximus' truck before Twilight used her magic to levitate them up to safety. They watched as the Shellraiser was being eaten by the skull on Maximus's Kong's truck, and the bomb was ready to go off.

"Goongala, you gap-tooth..." Raph was cut off, as the bomb blew up taking the Shellraiser with it and causing Maximus' ride to shake and started falling apart.

"Destroy him, my Synthezoids! Rip the interlopers to pieces!" Maximus Kong ordered his minions. The Synthezoids attacked Raph and Twilight who used their training to destroy them, while making their way up to Maximus.

On the road, Reptillicus drove right up to Rex who shouted at him, "I gave you all that aqua. You traitorous scum!"

Reptillicus just ranted, "Red Stripe!" he ranted it, before his car's tire was destroyed by Verminator's chainsaw. Reptillicus' ride ended up crashing and burned under Maximus Kong's truck.

"Reptillicus!" Rainbow screamed.

"No one messes with the Verminator!" Rex declared.

Rainbow frowned, as she and Mira rode at him, "You'll pay for that!" Rainbow shouted, as the two tried to throw Rex off focus.

"I'll take that map, fool," Rex called to Mira, "I'll chop it off of you!"

"Stupid skunk!" Mira shouted, as she and Rainbow rode ahead of him.

"Mira, jump!" Rainbow shouted. Mira jumped from her bike, as did Rainbow. The woman caught the meerkat in her arms and using her magic speed ran ahead leaving their bikes to crash right for Verminator.

"You nasty little!" Rex shouted, before the two bikes crashed into his own resulting in a blow up taking him down.

Rainbow ran ahead to Chompy with Mira in her arms before they jumped onto the alien turtle, "You're all right!" Donnie cheered.

Sunset and the others abandoned their own rides in the fight against the Synthezoids and mounted Chompy, "Where are Raph and Twilight?" Sunset asked.

"Up there!" Pinkie pointed to the top of Maximus Kong's truck.

Raph and Twilight reached Maximus' driver seat, as the big guy shouted to them, "Fools! You think you're going to take down a desert warlord who's destroyed all in his path?"

Raph answered, "Less talk, king."

"And more fighting!" Twilight shouted, as the two fought the warlord.

Raph and Maximus clashed with their brute strength, before Twilight used her levitation to try and throw him overboard. Fortunately for Maximus he grabbed onto the ledge to pull himself back up where he plowed through Raph and Twilight, "Maximus Kong is your master now, fools!"

"Red Stripe has no master!" Raph shouted, as he and Twilight resumed fighting the warlord by throwing everything they had at him.

Maximus like before knocked them around and declared, "Now your life ends, outlanders." he was about to push the two into grinding gears and pistons.

Suddenly Chompy rode along side the ride, and the Rainbooms, Mikey, and Mira jumped on, "Booyakabungalaaa!" Mikey called, as the group fought Maximus.

"You fight all of us now, Maximus!" Applejack called.

"And our friendship is stronger than you'll ever be!" Sunset declared, as the girls fought him.

Maximus knocked each of the Rainbooms off his ride one by one, but luckily landed back on Chompy. Mikey and Mira were thrown off and onto Chompy after them. Twilight used her magic to restrain Maximus, as Raph grabbed a monkey wrench and swung it at the warlord's helmet knocking it clean off.

When the two looked at Maximus without his helmet the two gasped in shock, "No! It can't be!" Raph gasped.

Maximus was in fact the last of the four mutant brothers they thought was gone, "Leo?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

Leo roared as he got up and looked down at the two, "Leo!" Raph called, only for him and Twilight to get swatted aside.

"Leo, no!" Twilight cried, "It's me Twilight!"

"It's Raphael!"

"You have to focus, Leo!" Twilight pleaded.

"We're brothers!" Raph reminded him.

"Silence!" he ran at the two before grabbing them and held them at the edge of the truck.

"Leo, don't do this! We're your friends!" Twilight cried.

Raph had his blaster ready, but knew he couldn't do it. He dropped the blaster, and spoke, "I love you, brother."

Leo saw Raph the way he was before the mutagen explosion, and then looked at Twilight the way he remembered her as a teenager. She spoke with tears in her eyes, "I love you, Leo!"

A look of shock grew on Leo's face before he roared and threw them off. Twilight used her magic to make them land safely but watched as Leo and his truck were on a collision course with the canyon wall. Upon collision the truck crashed, "No!" Twilight and Raph cried.

Chompy arrived with everyone who went to the wreckage and saw Leo trapped underneath the remains of his truck, "Holy chalupa!" Mikey gasped.

"No way!" Applejack gasped.

"Leo?" Sunset asked in shock.

"Leonardo!" Donnie gasped.

"Leo-nardo?" Leo asked, before growling, "I-I don't I don't know who you're talking about, I-I am Maximus Kong!"

Twilight knelt down and held his face, "It's ok, Leo. We're all here. Your friends. Your family. Me." she kissed Leo as his eyes stopped glowing green.

"Twilight?" he gasped.

Raph walked up to him, "It's gonna be okay, bro."

"Ra-Raphael?" he asked. The team started digging Leo out until he was free, "Brothers! Rainbooms!" he smiled.

"Leo!" the team cheered and embraced him all around.

"You're back!" Mikey cheered.

"I never thought we'd see you again." Rarity said.

"Welcome back." Spike smiled.

"We looked everywhere for you." Donnie added.

"Leo, what happened to you?" Sunset wondered.

"The last time we saw you that Mutagen Bomb went off." Raph inquired.

Leo began explaining, "It's starting to come back to me, piece by piece. I remember, I-I was there. I was there. I remember...pushing you all to safety, but I was caught in the middle of the blast. It mutated me, into this horrible thing. The rage. But now, somehow, I'm back. Thanks to all of you."

"It's good to see you again, Leo." Fluttershy wiped a tear form her eye.

"Now the team really is back together." Rainbow smiled.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie agreed.

"Just like before." Rarity finished.

"We've got the map to the green place, Leo! Next stop, paradise!" Mikey cheered.

"Paradise?" Leo asked before smiling, "Sounds good to me."

"Let's go." Twilight smiled, as she took his arm and helped him along.

Fluttershy stopped them, "Hold on. First we must honor the Honey Badgers and the Scale Tail clans. They gave their lives to protect us."

"Fluttershy's right. We owe them that." Sunset agreed.

They made a memorial for the two clans out of rocks. Rainbow spoke, "Reptillicus, you and the Scale Tail clan were like a family to me. I'm sorry you couldn't make it to Paradise with us. But we will always remember you and the Ravagers. For without you, we never would've made it here." Chompy nuzzled against her, as she hugged him. And so they left the memorial, unaware of Reptillicus' spirit watching them and smiled before vanishing.

* * *

Soon enough the team arrived at the Oasis, a sanctuary with a pool of fresh water, trees surrounding them. They stood atop a rock, as Mikey cheered, "Booyakabungalaaa!" he jumped into the water.

"WHEE!" Pinkie jumped in with him.

Mira looked around in wonder, "Look at all that green."

"Just like I told ya." Applejack smiled.

"You know maybe I should look into making us all leaf-like clothing so we don't have to wear these sweaty rags anymore." Rarity began playing.

"If anyone here can do that it's you, Rarity." Fluttershy giggled, as her mutant animal friends were playing around.

"This place is so beautiful." Twilight smiled.

"It really is an oasis." Donnie said.

"Not bad." Raph admitted.

"You know I don't know how many years any of us has left," Sunset began, "But I'd like to spend what time I have left here in this beautiful place with all of you."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Spike agreed, as Rarity patted his head.

"Family, we're home." Leo declared.

"We are home." Raph agreed.

The group reminisced about a time decades ago when they were still teens. They gathered around their master and father-figure Splinter for a group photo that was taken.

* * *

The picture zoomed out to reveal a paint brush was adding a bit more black paint to the background surrounding the drawn picture on a comic panel. And the one who was painting it was Sunset Shimmer as a teenager at her desk in her bedroom.

"There. Finished." Sunset smiled, as Fugitoid walked up to her and saw the comic.

"Wonderful work, Sunset Shimmer. A true masterpiece if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, Professor. All this work has made me hungry." Sunset said.

"You earned it."

Sunset got up and walked off with the Professor following her, "You think they're going to like my comic idea?"

"I hope so, you made that copy just for them." Fugitoid answered.

It zoomed up to the comic book cover reading Mutant Apocalypse and the image on the front was of the turtle brothers and the Rainbooms in their apocalyptic looks. While down in the bottom corner read a message. "For Eastman, Laird, and Faust."

 **(And there you go. While the actual show made this episode out to be sort of the series finale, I took a different approach by making it into a comic book Sunset Shimmer was writing. Hope you all enjoyed it.)**


End file.
